This invention relates to an adhesive varnish to receive powdered pigments. The present invention concerns an adhesive varnish, a two-component system comprising an adhesive varnish and powdered pigments, a method for applying a powdered pigment to a substrate and the combination of a two-component system with a substrate.
Paints are coating materials of liquid to paste consistency which are applied by brushing, spraying, dipping, or pouring on the surfaces or objects to be painted and which, through physical and/or chemical drying, yield a firmly adhering, cohesive layer on the substrate, for the most part a very thin layer of paint film. Paints consist of suitable organic film formers and plasticizers in a solution or a mixture of solutions, possibly with the addition of siccatives (drying agents) or even pigments. Pigmented paints are referred to as varnish paints.
Important paints are now described specifically:
Oil varnishes are solutions of natural or synthetic resins and drying oils with additions of siccatives in volatile organic solvents, such as oil of turpentine or naphtha. Drying oils used in addition to wood oil are primarily linseed oil, also tall oil, castor oil, oiticica oil, and perilla oil. The oils are concentrated by heating to form bodied oils, whereby groups of two to three oil molecules generally form.
The term synthetic resin paints, usually connotes air-and-oven dried alkyd resin paints, also with additions of other resin types. In a broader sense, synthetic resin paints are all paints or varnish paints with synthetic resins as film formers. These include, for example, urea, melamine, and phenolic resins and other plastic materials for paints. Essential in all reported cases is thus the fact that the paint is applied either without pigment powder, i.e., solid pigment mixtures, or already contains these. Painting with subsequent independent addition of pigments has not been taught.
An object of the invention is for the adhesive varnish to receive powdered pigments.
A adhesive varnish according to the invention contains colophony and drying oil, in particular pre-treated linseed oil in a solvent system which contains primarily hydrocarbons, in a particular naphtha with a boiling range of 80xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. and ethanol, in particular technical ethanol.
The colophony is preferably technically pure and is present in the mixture in a concentration of 14 wt-% through 36 wt-% in particular 24 wt-% through 30 wt-%; the pre-treated linseed oil is formally pre-polymerized under air intake and is present in the mixture at a rate of 8 wt-% through 20 wt-%, in particular 10 wt-% through 16 wt-%.
It is important that the solvent system consist primarily of naphtha with a boiling range of 80xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., in particular 100xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C. and includes as a second component technical, possible denatured ethanol at a rate of 1 wt-% through 10 wt-% based on the system.
The primary role of the adhesive varnish specified above applied to a substratexe2x80x94possibly in the form of symbols, letters, or the likexe2x80x94is to receive even a plurality of powdered pigments, whereby the powdered pigment (s) is (are) applied to the adhesive varnish freely or by means of precut films, in particular brushed on or blown on.
The powdered pigment adhesive resin layer can be protected by means of a transparent lacquer coat or film.
The pigmented adhesive resin layer can subsequently be completely removed easily by means of a mixture of ethanol and water, in particular by a mixture of technical grade ethanol and water. Washing off using known cleaners, in particular biodegradable cleaners, is also possible.
The application of said two-component system, in particular said resin-powdered pigment system, according to the invention serves for colored drawing and/or writing on substrates of glass, stone in particular polished stone, ceramic, in particular glazed ceramic, but also on baked lacquer and synthetic or natural material surfaces, in particular for temporary colored writing on display windows.
The invention is exemplified by the two embodiments described below.